Edward A Cullen and the C Because of B
by J3D13
Summary: Edward has been spending a little too much time staring at Bella and not enough time staring at his homework. His parents will get him back on track... but not without a fight.


**A/N: **Hi, ya'll! I started this a little while back and I kind of wanted to see where it went. No warnings so far. I'll definitely let you know if I need to add any. Hope you like it.

**A Parent Teacher Conference**

"Here we are." Carlisle smoothly pulled into a parking space at the front of the school. "Everybody out."

My siblings and I groaned.

"Da-ad," Emmett whined.

"Em-mett," our father mimicked. "Let's go. Here, let me get your door for you, Esme."

I turned my head from my father's predictable chivalry and nudged Jasper in the side. His wife had her head between her knees and covered by her arms, like she was preforming some outdated drill for a nuclear strike.

"Is it safe to come out?" She asked. "Do you see anyone outside?"

Rose, who was sitting in the seat in front of her, sneered. "Get a hold of yourself, Alice. It's not like we're showing up in a Pinto."

She yanked open the sliding door. Alice jumped.

I sat back and picked at the upholstery since I had to wait until Emmett and Rose cleared out before I could move.

I always had to sit in the third row middle hump with Jasper and Alice on either side of me. My siblings wanted near their mates and I wasn't allowed to be anywhere near Rose in the minivan.

I hated this minivan. We all hated this minivan.

We only used it when we were going somewhere as a family and our parents didn't want us taking separate cars. It was humiliating. We were accustomed to arriving to school in models driven by rock stars, not soccer moms. Alice begged to be let out a block away but Carlisle refused.

"Let's go, people," Carlisle called from the sidewalk. "Emmett stop banging your head against the glass and get out here."

My oldest brother stamped his foot. It looked childish even for him. Rose climbed out and Emmett followed suit. Jasper put his coat over Alice's head and the three of us ran inside the building ahead of our parents.

The giant, neon colored 'Welcome Parents' banner burned my retinas. Sighing, I resigned myself to one incredibly boring night. We were the only kids in this school with parents who felt the need to attend every last PTA meeting, spaghetti fundraiser and parent-teacher conference.

I wondered what Bella was doing. She hadn't been dragged here, that was for certain. I didn't know too much about Chief Swan but he didn't seem like an 'open house' kind of guy.

Sometimes I wished my parents cared a little _less_. You would think after nearly a century of schooling they would feel comfortable leaving us in charge of our own education. And it wasn't as if they followed us around campus, badgering our professors when we went away to college. There was something about High School, I guess. I know they used it partly to make sure we were remaining inconspicuous but I still thought they could read an article or two about helicopter parenting. Despite my mental complaints, I wasn't the most perturbed child in our little group. That title belonged to good old Emmett.

They wouldn't even consider my suggestion to split up. Carlisle and Esme needed me to make sure none of our teachers were spending extra time ruminating over our pale skin or frequent absences. As if they could put the pieces together.

Well, Bella did. Bella's different though. Special. I could've been at her place by now if our family didn't have so many freakin' kids.

The night dragged on normally. All of our teachers were simultaneous impressed and frightened by us. There were no suspicious thoughts to report. The teachers at this school were about as deep as fishbowl. We stopped at every math, english, science and social studies class and got much of the same. Jasper doesn't participate enough. Alice participates too much. Rosalie can be argumentative. Rosalie has fits of temper. Rosalie's a hussy. Okay, I added that last one on myself but you get the idea.

The only snag we caught was with Emmett. Emmett doesn't apply himself. Emmett can be disruptive in class when bored with the material. Emmett doesn't turn in his homework.

Of course we were all expecting this, even Emmett himself, but nights like these always seemed to push Carlisle and Esme to new heights of aggravation. Countless years trying to get Emmett to at least _pretend_ to care about his education in front of the humans with little results. It wasn't that Emmett was stupid or even lazy. He was only smart and studious about the things he cared about. Like Rose. Video games. And Ancient Greek architecture for some reason.

After the third bad report Carlisle sent him to the car for the rest of the evening. I sniggered at his departure.

We were finally down to the last round of teachers. Mine. By that time, my brother and sisters were 'tired' and grumpy. Alice and Jasper went to tour an old utility closet and Rose wandered off in search of her reflection, so Esme, Carlisle and I entered the class by ourselves.

"Edward is very astute for a young person his age," Mr. Green started. "His answers to open response questions are thorough and he has an 100 percent average on all of his tests."

"That's good to hear," Carlisle replied. _Don't over do it, son. You have to get a question or two wrong sometimes._

The smug grin I was wearing melted off my face as I heard my teacher's next thoughts.

"However, Edward is currently pulling a C- average in my class." Mr. Green slid a progress report over to Carlisle and Esme. I snatched it up before either of them could read it.

"A 'C'?" I stared in disbelief at the markings. "How can I have a 'C'? You just said I had perfect test scores."

"Let me see that." Carlisle took the paper from me. "Homework: 28%?"

"Yes," Mr. Green replied. "Edward has only turned two homework assignments in this term."

"Two?"

"Is that so?"

I could feel my father's eyes boring into the side of my head. I was too scared to look.

"Edward, you've always done your homework before," Esme said. "This isn't like you."

It was really hard not to fidget. I wasn't used to getting this kind of attention from authority figures. Not when it came to academics anyway.

"Participation: 56%," Carlisle read aloud again. "Really, son?"

"I had no problem getting Edward to participate in class before this new term started," Mr. Green added. "But these past few weeks he has found it more interesting to chat with another student in the back of the classroom than pay attention to cell division."

_Bella_, Carlisle and Esme realized at the same time.

"Does the other student go by the name of Isabella Swan?" My mother asked.

Mr. Green nodded. "You've heard of her."

"She and Edward are dating," Carlisle explained.

I buried my face in my hands with a groan. Could this get any more humiliating?

"Sit up straight," my father scolded.

"I see." Mr. Green continued. "Unfortunately participation and homework together count for 50% of Edward's final grade."

"Perhaps we should consider moving Edward's biology class to another period so he that can focus better," Esme suggested.

I knew a threat when I heard one.

"No," I interjected. "I'll bring my grade up. I can still make up some of the work, can't I?"

Mr. Green adjusted his glasses, surprised at my outburst. "It's not too late, no. I can give you half credit for all of your missing homework assignments. And if you start participating in class again I don't see why you shouldn't have a low B by the end of the term."

A low B? I felt sick.

"Thank you, Mr. Green, for speaking with us." Carlisle shook hands with him, followed by Esme. "I know you have other parents to speak with, but I want to let you know that we will make sure Edward gets this all sorted out."

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Green turned to me. "I'll see you on Monday, Edward."

"Yes, sir. See you on Monday," I replied.

_Mr. Green you are a traitor and a scoundrel and I wish you many potholes on the drive home._

My parents practically pushed me out the door.

Out in the hall Carlisle said two words to me. "Car. Now."

I stared at him with wide eyes. I was being banished to the car? But that was an Emmett punishment!

"You heard your father," My mother seconded, looking nearly as furious. "We'll discuss this at home, Edward Anthony Masen."

Edward Anthony Masen. Yikes. I didn't give them time to say anything else and high tailed it to the parking lot.

Head down, I knocked on the minivan window. Emmett pulled open the sliding door.

"Hey, bro. What's up? Are they sending me back in?" he asked.

"No," I snapped, and climbed in the back.

Emmett bit his tongue, a dimpled smirk forming on his pale face. "Hey. You got in trouble, didn't you?"

"Leave me alone," I responded.

That only made Emmett giddier. "Oh no, not you. Not Edward _A._ Cullen. Haha, this is too rich!"

"Shut up, Emmett," I grumbled. I settled back near the window and put my ear buds in.

Who knew the next time I would be allowed to use them.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, the Cullens drive a minivan :). Carlisle and Esme like it. It's roomy and has little tv screens in the back so Edward and Rose are occupied and don't tear each other apart on road trips. Thanks for reading! Much love!


End file.
